


[卞安]勾手指尾

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[卞安]勾手指尾

還有五分鐘，趙立安就下班了，line的提示聲突然響起。

備註是「卞卞」，還要在後面加顆小心心。其實趙立安糾結了很久情侶間的愛稱，最後兩人決定叫卞卞跟安安。

雖然聽起來像熊貓的名字，聽者有意，就足以心動一整天，心跳片刻也慢不下來。

聊天界面對方的一堆信息，無非就是情侶的小甜蜜。

「安安 吃飯了嗎」

「今天下雨了 有帶傘嗎」

密集短信可有過火，沒有過火，卻只有陣陣火花般的暖流如流星擦過心臟。

趙立安也會乖乖回答著這些囉囉唆唆的甜蜜，同樣關心著對方的一舉一動。說起來他們有一個禮拜沒見了，思念像萌動的小嫩芽破土而出。

見不到時心臟就似乎缺了一塊。

好不容易等到下班，趙立安發現自己的男人帶著口罩跟眼鏡在樹蔭下等他，等思念達到頂峰時見到所想之人，就像陰霾突然散去只剩彩虹。

趙立安悄悄地走到他背後大叫一聲，果然把人嚇得差點丟掉買好的小蛋糕。

「安安 你想嚇死我嗎？」卞慶華雖說嘴上嫌棄著，但眼睛裡的寵溺都快要溢出來了。

「哈哈哈哈哈 今天怎這麼好來接我下班呀」趙立安搶過小蛋糕就開吃。

一句「想你了」卻怎樣也不能衝口而出，「我剛好路過而已」

「是嗎」趙立安有些小失望閃過。  
趙立安用小勺子載著上面的小草莓喂給卞慶華，「安安 你吃就好」

「你...你先接著了 別問」

卞慶華不解地用嘴含著草莓，趙立安的嘴唇就火速吻上對方，搶掉那來不及咀嚼的草莓，酸酸甜甜的感覺在兩人嘴裡𣊬間蔓延。

一息間兩人都臉紅的快要滴血，在一起兩個月內最多也只是親親嘴，牽牽手，連舌吻都不超過五次，更別說什麼進一步行動了，情慾大家都有，可是沒有人願意去揭開那一個新世界。

卞慶華牽著趙立安那隻小小的手掌，十指緊扣就連指尖的觸碰都引來陣陣害羞，全身僵硬地走了整段路回到卞慶華的公寓。

「安安 你先坐著 我去煮點東西給你吃」

在卞慶華轉身進入廚房時，趙立安就鬼鬼祟祟地拿出手機點開裡面的視頻，只見片中兩個男人赤裸相對，體形較嬌小的男孩不斷舌吐著男人的分身，徹底舔濕後再一把放進自己的後穴內，騎坐在男人身上自己律動著。

趙立安愈來就愈臉紅，心想怎麼能讓卞慶華進來，他一看就是知道尺寸驚人。趙立安看得入迷，直至卞慶華打碎了玻璃杯才發現對方的存在。  
趙立安想幫他撿起玻璃碎，但這小傢伙就是笨手笨腳地擦傷了。

「安安 不要撿了」下意識地將趙立安帶血的手指放進嘴裡，時間仿佛突然暫停，兩人的臉都以可見速度紅起來。

「那那...個...我沒事了」

「沒沒...事...就好了」

兩人尷尬地坐在沙發，中間像是隔了條河般，各懷心事。

「卞卞 我餓了」

「蛤 對對 我們先吃飯」

卞慶華以逃難的速度逃到廚房，深呼吸地想平息內心的騷動。

「卞慶華 你真的蠢死了 等下安安以為你想對他做點什麼 不對 安安 在看那個對吧」

一邊自言自語一邊不禁幻想趙立安在自己身下呻吟，某個部位就有點硬得發疼。

「卞慶華 你還是不是人呀」

「要我幫忙嗎」趙立安的聲音突然響起。

「不用了 飯我都做好了」

「不是 我...我是說這這...個」趙立安指了對方在西褲裡壓抑著勃起的形狀。

「安安 不用了 我去廁所就好」

「嗯 好吧 我...我先到外面等你」趙立安頂著通紅的臉轉身想離開對方，卻被拉著衣擺，卞慶華就一臉別扭地假裝望著天花板。

「等下 不如我們試試」

兩人都不敢直視對方雙眼，滿臉通紅地不發一言。

「那個...要先親嗎？」

「好呀」

卞慶華靠近了趙立安那透著粉紅色的雙唇，輕輕啃咬著那如果凍般的甜蜜，嘗試伸出舌尖去試探，卻被對方的牙齒牢牢阻擋。

「安安 那個牙齒...」

趙立安點了點頭再吻上對方，卞慶華的舌頭終於如願以償地進入趙立安的口腔，輕輕地交纏著，生怕弄疼對方一絲一毫。

蜜液也從那不太激烈的吻中溢出，卞慶華舔掉了趙立安嘴角的水印，舌尖有些色情地掃過他的嘴唇，趙立安用手按著紅腫的嘴唇，回味著方才的吻。

「那下一步是？」

「安安 先脫衣服吧 」卞慶華抓起趙立安的手放在自己的胸前，小手碰到他的左邊胸口時，發現大家的心跳竟然是相同頻率地跳動著。

小心翼翼地想解開對方的襯衫，精壯的身材讓趙立安晃了神，不自覺地撫上那健碩的胸肌。

「安安 能舔嗎」

趙立安用那丁香小舌在對方胸肌上舔拭著，愈是輕輕柔柔的動作更能引起下身的慾火，卞慶華其實有些按奈不住胸前那小貓般的啃咬，這隻小貓咪就一直專心地卞慶華的腹肌上亂舔。趙立安學著剛才視頻的動作，想著含一含而已，反正自己什麼都吃。但真正解開卞慶華的褲頭時，卻被對方的尺寸嚇到了。

「卞卞 我...可以用...用嘴幫你」趙立安承認這是他28年來說過最羞恥的要求。

「安安 不太好 用手就好」

趙立安臉紅地下意識搖頭撒嬌，「我想讓你更舒服 雖然我不會」。

慢慢地拉下對方的內褲含上了那青筋早已暴起的性器，小嘴根本無法容納，手只能扶著未進入的部分，卞慶華只感到曝露在空氣中的部分由其寒冷，如果他能全部含著就好。

卞慶華的海綿體在口腔溫暖濕潤的刺激逐漸變大，笨笨的小舌頭纏上了對方的性器，不懂分寸地吮吸著，水靈的雙眼不經意對上視線，看著卞慶華的臉面帶潮紅，趙立安就加快了速度吸了幾下，但發現對方全然沒有要射的跡象。

口腔短暫離開了粗大的莖身，小心翼翼將一邊精囊含入口中，舌尖毫無經驗地捲動著他的小球，書上說當是吃冰淇淋後輕輕含著就好，精囊是性徵裡最脆弱的部分，趙立安幻想自己平時吃著冰淇淋的樣子，生怕會溶化一樣。

一波波快感與羞恥從莖身直達到腦門讓卞慶華招架不住，他阻止了趙立安的動作，心疼地吻上他紅腫的嘴唇。

「怎麼了 我做得不好嗎」臉紅透的趙立安掛著淚珠的眼睛直接刺激著卞慶華的慾望，「沒有 你做得很好 安安 讓我來吧」

卞慶華撫上趙立安挺立的分身，手掌包裹著他的青芽開始擼動，莖身被嚇到地抖了抖，逐漸在頻繁的動作下變硬。

趙立安不敢望向卞慶華，聲音帶著情慾的波動，怯怯地問了句：「你平時有想...想過我...那個嗎？」

這個問題無疑讓對方愣了愣，同樣害羞地回答道：「有 見你之前就有」

趙立安害羞得把臉蒙在枕頭下，但被手淫的快感讓他止不住呻吟出聲，規律的動作愈來愈快，對方的手像是有魔力般他拉向天堂。

不斷的擼動下，趙立安交代了今天的第一次，身體軟軟地靠在墻頭，性器也無力地攤軟在一邊。

「安安 就這樣吧」

「但是你不是沒射嗎 我...準備好...好了」

卞慶華低著頭在衣櫃裡找到潤滑油跟安全套，「其實我...也準備好...了」

趙立安羞澀地雙腿大張，性器下的後穴突然出現在卞慶華的眼前，陽物自然又硬了幾分。

「要...要擴張嗎...」

「安安 還是不要了 我們下次...」

趙立安雖然很害羞，但還是鼓起勇氣拿過卞慶華手中的潤滑劑，一陣香蕉牛奶洋溢在空氣中，他沾上把大量的潤滑劑往自己的後穴裡塞，緊閉的穴口被這趙立安的手指撐開一個小孔，一隻手指的進入己經讓他受不了地扭曲著小臉。

「安安 很痛嗎」

卞慶華從後抱緊了趙立安的腰，視線沒有離開過趙立安那勾人的小穴。趙立安搖了搖頭，要往裡面加了第二隻手指，第三隻手指。

趙立安待到適應後就緩緩拔出手指，裡面的潤滑劑就順著擴張過的小穴流出，畫面極其香豔。沒有了手指的空虛感讓趙立安想馬上找點替代物，卞慶華的性器就是最佳的選擇。

「好了...進來吧…」

「安安 那你忍著點」卞慶華緩緩將堅硬的陽物放進入那可愛的後穴，一進入就已經讓他驚叫連連，根本跟手指是無法比較的粗度。

「啊啊…好痛…啊…」

「安安 那我們不做了」

趙立安氣噗噗地瞪了對方一眼，「都進了還說不做…快點…動起來..」

卞慶華用力一個挺身還是全根沒入了，小穴被撐開更大的幅度，甬道內的肉粒緊緊吸著對方的性器，就像為他量身定制一樣。

「安安 我可以動嗎」

「嗯嗯...」下身被性器塞得滿滿的，腦袋也像裝著漿糊般神智不清。

卞慶華的下身開始了律動，每一次進入到抽出就帶著那誘人的媚肉，抽插時還焦急地找著那塊軟肉。

「卞卞 裡面...裡面一點...那裡...」

卞慶華怎樣也找不到對方的敏感點，但動作卻沒有慢下來地抽插著，「安安 怎麼辦 我沒找到」

「裡面一點呀...啊啊...太快了...」

性器仿佛在穴道內遊走著，粗長似乎是捅穿他的身體，卞慶華滿臉抱歉地看著趙立安，對方跟他交換了一個吻。

「不要緊 我們...下次...啊啊啊...」

突然龜頭像碰到一塊尢其不一樣的小軟肉，每頂撞一次，身下人就能發出更銷魂的甜膩叫聲。

「不要...啊啊...」

「安安 是這裡嗎」

「明知故問...慢點了...」

卞慶華用力進攻著趙立安的敏感點，粗長留性器緩緩在粉嫩的穴口進進出出，落地的穿衣鏡更好將這淫靡的一幕映照著。

趙立安被插得仰起了頭，方便卞慶華吻上了他的脖子，每用力撞向敏感點一次，就留下一個深深的草莓印，全身的快感讓他的腳趾不聽話地綣縮著，發白的指尖緊緊抓著床單。

最終趙立安被操射了第二次時，後穴突然緊縮，夾得卞慶華幾乎繳械投降。

「卞卞 射給我吧...」趙立安想著小電影的對白，把臉埋在卞慶華的胸口撒嬌。

卞慶華沒忍住就在趙立安體內射出了濃郁的白濁，小穴幾乎被滾燙的濁液灼傷，拔出性器的那一下，兩人都沈默了，不敢望向對方，還是趙立安主動在對方臉上落下一吻。

「今天真的很棒 我愛你」

事後的告白突如其來地甜膩，卞慶華望了自己的再抬頭下身一眼，不好意思地望向趙立安。

「卞慶華 這次自己來！」


End file.
